1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable air blower device for cleaning a rain gutter and other elevated surfaces and more particularly an air blower device when is attached to the upper end of a length adjustable extension pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of air blower devices and mechanical devices have been previously provided for cleaning leaves, twigs and other debris from rain gutters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,106 discloses a hand-held air blower which has tubular extension members secured thereto. The major drawback of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,106 is the requirement that a plurality of extension tubes must be used with those tubes having no other useful purpose. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,106 also requires the use of an elbow at the upper end of the uppermost extension tube.
The device of Published Patent Application US 2004/0143931 requires the use of a straight extension and a gooseneck extension. There is also the possibility that the velocity of the air passing through the extensions of the three devices described above will be reduced since the air must be blown some distance from the air blower.